La Fin de l'Innocence
by yuna-shadows
Summary: Entre haine et amour, vie et mort, Draco et Harry devront lutter contre leurs sentiments dévastateurs. La guerre bat son plein, ils se haïssent mais pourtant ils s'aiment passionnément. Ils vont tout faire pour vivre un amour impossible et destructeur.
1. Haine Incontrôlable

**« La Fin de l'Innocence**** »**

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi sauf ce qui est à moi...

BoNnE lEcTuRe...

**Résumé: **Entre haine et amour, vie et mort, Draco et Harry devront lutter contre leurs sentiments dévastateurs. La guerre bat son plein, ils se haïssent mais pourtant ils s'aiment passionnément. Ils vont tout faire pour vivre un amour impossible et destructeur.

**oOo…oOo**

**« Haine Incontrôlable »**

_**POV de Draco  
><strong>_Ce monde est fou. La guerre perdure. Des gens meurent. Mais je m'en fiche. J'ai pris parti, mais j'essaye de rester le plus loin possible de cette pagaille. Je reste froid et impassible. Tout le monde connaît ma position, ils ont peur de moi, de mon père surtout. J'en joue, pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. Ils baissent le regard en passant devant moi, ils murmurent pour ne pas que j'entende. Ils sont terrorisés. Sauf un. Mais évidemment c'était à prévoir. Harry Potter. Ce cafard. Lui, au contraire, ne baisse jamais les yeux. Il me fixe. Je l'insulte et il ne se laisse pas faire. Cela me plait, il a du courage. C'est le seul qui me tient tête. J'ai besoin de ça, d'un défouloir. Il me fait du bien sans le vouloir. Mais parfois…une rage soudaine me prend. Il va trop loin. Il se croit tout permis. Ce sale gryffondor. Il revendique pleinement son côté 'bon'. Mais il mourra. Quand vous savez qui aura tout le pouvoir, il se fera un plaisir de le tuer, et moi je me ferais un plaisir de le regarder mourir. Mon père le hait. Il haïssait ses parents, et maintenant il hait leur fils. Mais je pense que mon père est un suiveur. Je ne hais pas Potter pour les mêmes raisons que lui, j'en ai d'autre, je ne saurais dire lesquelles. J'ai une sensation étrange en le voyant, de la colère, de la haine…il me fait perdre le contrôle. Personne n'y arrive, je suis maître de mes émotions, mais lui…je ne saurais qualifier le pouvoir qu'il a sur moi. Je n'avouerais jamais cela haut et fort, mais au fond de moi je sais qu'il exerce une sorte d'attraction. Et c'est pour cela que je le hais. Je l'envie parfois. Cet enfant gâté. Il à survécu à vous savez qui, il est connu de tous, il ne le mérite pas. Il ne mérite pas sa réputation. Il ne se l'ai même pas forgé tout seul. Moi c'est différent, j'incarne la famille Malfoy, grande et renommée. La gloire et la fierté. Je suis digne, froid, impassible. Mais ce satané Potter…Il me fait sortir de ma passivité bien malgré moi.  
>Les professeurs ont donné rendez-vous à tous les élèves dans la grande salle. Ils ont soit disant quelque chose d'important à nous dire. J'arrive un peu en retard, Dumbledore a déjà commencé à parler. Je me dirige fièrement à ma table et m'assoit à côté de Pansy qui m'a gardé une place, comme toujours.<p>

**-Que ce passe t-il ? Que veut encore ce vieux débris ?**

**-Ecoutes, tu vas voir ça ne vas pas te plaire.**

**- …je voudrais donc que les maisons s'allient entre elles désormais. C'est très important que nous unissions nos forces dans une période pareille.**

Je reste coi. Cet imbécile veut qu'on s'allie avec les gryffy. Et puis quoi encore. Faut pas trop rêver. Un brouhaha de refus retenti de la part des serpentard. Bien évidemment je ne m'en mêle pas. Mais je les comprends. Blaise tape du point sur la table en bois. Les autres hurlent leur désaccord.

**- SILEEEEENCE !** Hurle La vieille Mcgo.

Les élèves se taisent. Je comprends qu'on n'aura pas le choix lorsque Snape apporte le tabouret et le choixpeau magique. Même lui… Je le croyais pourtant du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais il doit faire semblant devant ce vieux croûton de Dumby. Il l'a bien eut, mon parrain est doué je dois l'avouer. Je l'estime. Et c'est bien le seul de cette école en qui j'ai confiance. Parfois je vais dans son bureau et on parle. Avec lui je peux me confier. Il me dit que c'est normal que j'aie peur, que je redoute Voldemort. J'ose lui parler de mes doutes, pas comme avec mon père. Lui me comprend, alors que mon père n'accepterait pas. Dumbledore a recommencé à parler, je tends l'oreille pour mieux écouter.

**- Je vais procéder à l'appel de chacun et le choixpeau vous indiquera votre binôme jusqu'à ce que l'année se termine, où que l'un d'entre vous meurt…**  
>Un silence de plomb tombe dans la salle après cette dernière phrase macabre.<p>

**- Je vais appeler une moitié d'élèves, l'autre viendra rejoindre son binôme. Vous serez réparti par chambre, par classe et par année.**  
>Cela fait déjà une demi-heure que cette mascarade a commencée. Le mécontentement règne. Crabbe s'est retrouvé avec un serdaigle. J'attends mon tour. Harry me guette. Je ne laisse entrevoir aucune émotion, pourtant je boue à l'intérieur de moi. Enfin arrive mon nom. Je me lève dignement et me dirige vers l'estrade. Le choixpeau n'a pas le temps de toucher ma tête qu'il cris :<p>

**- HARRY POTTER.**  
>J'en étais sûr. J'ai la rage. J'vais devoir me taper Potter. Il vient me rejoindre, aussi raide que possible. Mais bizarrement je ne vois pas de colère dans ses yeux. Il a due se résigner. Nous sommes les deux personnes qui se détestons le plus à Poudlard, le choixpeau nous a donc réunis…<br>Dumbledore nous dis que nous aurions les appartements de préfets, les miens donc. Je ne change pas de chambre, par contre je vais être obligé de laisser pénétrer ce détritus dans mon intimité. J'ai horreur de cela.  
>On s'y rend. Les yeux sont rivés sur nous. Les élèves doivent se demander quand sera le moment où l'un des deux craquera. Nous arrivons devant le mur où se trouve ma chambre, dans les cachots. Je donne le mot de passe et nous rentrons. Par chance il y a deux petits lits d'installés. Je le laisse, je vais prendre une douche. J'ai besoin d'extraire toutes ces émotions, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, il faut que je m'en libère. Je laisse couler l'eau chaude sur mon visage. Je m'appuie contre le carrelage froid et laisse mes pensées dériver. Si mon père apprend cela…je suis foutu. Vaut mieux qu'il ne soit pas au courant pour l'instant. Il le dirait probablement à vous savez qui, et une confrontation avec lui ne m'inspire pas. Je préfère repousser l'échéance. Je l'ai déjà vu, mais je ne lui ai parlé qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'il m'a apposé la marque des ténèbres. Je frissonne en me souvenant de ce moment. <em>C'était une nuit, durant les vacances. Il s'était déplacé jusqu'au manoir de mon père. Nous étions autour de la table, mes parents ne parlaient pas et ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. J'ai eu le malheur d'encrer mes yeux aux siens. En même pas une seconde il était à coté de moi et posait sa baguette sur mon bras en faisant apparaître la marque. Ma chair s'est calcinée à l'endroit où apparaissait le seau du seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai contenu ma douleur, une douleur intense et cuisante qui me brûlait au plus profond de moi. Pas seulement sur mon bras, mais jusque dans mon âme.<em> Je secoue ma tête pour chasser ses mauvais souvenirs. Je sors finalement, m'enroule dans une serviette et retourne dans la chambre.  
>Harry sursaute en me voyant, un air coupable sur le visage. Je le regarde d'abord lui, puis mes yeux se posent sur la malle à moitié ouverte. MA malle, là où je range mes livres de magie noire et de potions douteuses. Cet enfoiré a osé fouiller dans mes affaires. Ce rat, ce fouineur.<p>

**- Sale con pour qui tu te prends ?**Je hurle. Il a réussit encore une fois à me mettre hors de moi.

**- Alors comme ça on a des secrets Malfoy…**

**- Ta gueule !** Je ferme la malle avec l'un de mes sorts, m'habille et sort de la pièce. Je ne peux pas rester une seconde de plus avec cette saleté.  
>Par Merlin, je HAIS Harry Potter !<br>Je fous un coup de pied magistral dans le mur. Bon sang j'aurais aimé que se soit sa tête. Sa sale tête de survivant. Une douleur lancinante me prend dans les orteils. JE HAIS ce gars. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas ? Il doit avoir une passion pour me foutre en rogne. Je sais pas moi, s'il ne me cherche pas des noises au moins quatre fois par jours Dumbledore le bat. Il doit bien y avoir une raison. Je dois me ressaisir, il faut que j'aille en cours. Histoire de la magie, je peux dormir. Je me rends en classe. Je vois Pansy et Blaise discuter ensembles. Ils ont l'air inquiet.

**- Drake où étais tu passé ?**Pansy se jette littéralement sur moi. Je la pousse.

**- J'avais besoin d'être seul.**  
><strong><br>- Ouai ok mec, je comprends, avec ce que ce vieux nous impose c'est dur, surtout pour toi. Mais la prochaine fois prévient nous.**

**- Ouai, c'est ça.**  
>Je passe devant Blaise et entre dans la salle. Je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir avec eux, ils vont encore me poser des questions, me demander si le seigneur des ténèbres ne m'a pas appelé, où si je vais bien…J'en ai marre.<p>

**- Théo j'peux m'asseoir ?**

**- Ouai bien sûr, vas-y.**

**-Merci.**  
>Nott n'était pas emmerdant. Il ne posait jamais de questions auxquelles je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Il attendait tout simplement que je parle. Mais pour l'instant je n'en avais pas envie. Je croise mes bras sur la table et enfouie ma tête dedans. Potter arrive. Je bouillais encore de rage contre lui. J'avais envie de lui mettre mon point dans la figure. Pas d'utiliser ma baguette, je voulais un contact physique. Sentir sa peau sous mes doigts. Ce nain de Bins nous ordonne de nous mettre par Binôme, putain il fallait encore que j'me le tape en classe pfff. Le cours soporifique du professeur Bins s'éternise, je n'en peux plus. Je ne fais que penser à Potter, en plus en étant à coté de moi…il me foutait encore plus la haine. Il faut que je le fasse sortir de ma tête. Et il n'y a qu'une solution…<br>J'attends la fin du cours avec impatience. Je me lève rapidement et jette les affaires dans mon sac avec de sortir presque en courrant. Malheureusement pour moi Pansy et Blaise me suivent. Comment je pourrais les larguer ces deux là ?

**- Draco, où vas-tu ? Attends-nous s'il te plait. **

**- J'ai pas l'temps !** Beuglais-je presque.  
>J'entends des pas précipités et je sens une main saisir mon bras. Blaise, putain, il peut pas me lâcher lui. J'ai besoin d'être seul, comment leur faire comprendre à ces deux attardés du bulbe.<p>

**- Quoi ?** Dis-je méchamment.

**-Ola, mec du calme. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? Tu nous en veux où quoi ?**

**- Nan, j'ai un truc à régler.**

**- On aimerait venir avec toi.**

**- Et moi je n'aimerais pas Pansy.** Je me retourne et part. Au moins j'ai le mérite d'être clair.  
>Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, mais quand il s'agit de Potter…c'est autre chose. Une haine me ronge de l'intérieur. J'ai besoin de le voir et de l'insulter, lui faire du mal, c'est plus fort que moi. A chaque fois que je le vois c'est la même chose. Il me fixe, ses yeux verts intenses me scrutent. Un mal aise s'insinue en moi. J'ai besoin qu'il arrête de me regarder, je ne supporte pas qu'il me regarde. Je l'insulte, et comme toujours la couleur de ses yeux change. Elle devient d'un vert plus foncé, très sombre. Son regard se fait plus dur, sa mâchoire se crispe. Je sais que je lui fais du mal. C'est mon passe temps favori. Il crache des mots méchants, lui aussi essaye de me faire du mal. Surtout quand je parle de sa famille. En plus de la haine, je vois dans ses yeux une sorte de tourment. Plusieurs fois je me suis demandé ce que c'était, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé de réponse. Peut être que j'avais réussis à percer sa carapace. Lui ne percerait jamais la mienne. Personne ne le ferait. Je me suis juré de rester froid et indifférent aux autres, c'est comme ça que je marche et ça ne changera pas. Je suis comme mon père, un vrai Malfoy, toujours du côté des plus forts ! Il s'est avéré que Voldemort soit le plus fort, et qui plus est, partage les mêmes idées que mon père. Potter ne m'a pas suivi. J'aurais voulu pourtant. J'ai un truc à régler avec lui. Seul à seul. S'il faut que je le supporte il va falloir instaurer des règles. Je n'accepterais pas qu'il mette son nez une fois de plus dans mes affaires. Je le tuerais bien dans son sommeil mais vous savez qui m'en voudrait. Je le cherche des yeux. Je le vois enfin. Il est encore avec ses deux attardés d'amis. La belette et la sang de bourbe. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien faire avec eux, pourquoi traîne t-il avec ces deux débiles ? Ils me font pitié tous.<p>

**- Et Potter, t'es toujours pas mort ?**

**- N'y compte pas trop Malfoy. **

**- Putain t'es comme la mauvaise herbe toi.**

**- J'existe seulement pour ton malheur. **Il me jette un regard méprisant et se retourne. Il m'ignore là. J'y crois pas, comment ose t-il. Pour qui il se prend, c'est pas par ce qu'il a survécu à vous savez qui que môssieu doit faire son fier.

**- Oh le balafré j'te cause !**

**- Lâche-moi Malfoy.  
><strong>Aujourd'hui il ne semble pas en forme. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude.

**- Ta mère est morte que tu tires une tronche pareille ? Ah non j'avais oublié…elle est déjà six pieds sous terre.**  
>Il se retourne, ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Je suis allé trop loin, je le sais. Mais j'aime cette lueur dans ses yeux. Cette violence, cette hargne. Je crois que c'est pour cela que j'le pousse à bout. Pour voir danser dans ses yeux cet éclat de frénésie.<p>

**oOo…oOo**


	2. Supplice et Désespoir

**« La Fin de l'Innocence »**

**Rating: **M, toujours.

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi sauf ce qui est à moi...

BoNnE lEcTuRe...

**Résumé: **Entre haine et amour, vie et mort, Draco et Harry devront lutter contre leurs sentiments dévastateurs. La guerre bat son plein, ils se haïssent mais pourtant ils s'aiment passionnément. Ils vont tout faire pour vivre un amour impossible et destructeur.

**oOo…oOo**

**« ****Supplice et Désespoir**** »**

_**POV de Harry  
><strong>_**- Ecoutez-moi Professeur, s'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas avec lui.**

**- Harry…**

**- Je ne le supporterais pas.**

**- Harry, la règle est clair, le choixpeau a choisit, je n'y peux rien. Il faut que tu fasses des efforts. **

**- Je…je le déteste professeur.**

**- Et il ne t'aime pas non plus. Mais le but Harry, c'est de créer des affinités avec les autres maisons.**

**- Mais, professeur…**

**- Je ne peux rien faire, je suis vraiment désolé Harry. **

Je sortais du bureau, dépité. Dumbledore ne voulait pas m'aider, me changer de binôme. Comment allais-je faire ? Je n'y arriverais pas. Je faisais le dur avec lui, mais au fond de moi j'avais mal. Draco le savait et il aimait ça. Si seulement je pouvais l'ignorer. Mais ses mots…ses mots me transperçaient. Ils résonnaient dans ma tête, ils ne me quittaient plus. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Ne serait-ce pas plus simple si lui aussi m'ignorait ? Il fallait bien que cela cesse. Nous n'étions plus des enfants. Mais il me détestait encore plus maintenant. J'avais ouvert cette malle et j'ai vu…il ne voulait pas que je vois mais je l'ai fait. Cela a empiré notre 'relation'. Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Je n'ai pas été surpris, je sais qu'il est 'marqué' par Voldemort, c'est l'un de ses toutous. Et il veut ma mort. Mais je ne le laisserais pas faire. Ni lui ni personne ne me tuera. Je vivrais et je combattrais. Il y a déjà eu trop de mort à cause de la folie de certain. Je ne peux l'accepter. Chacun ses opinions d'accord, mais de là à exterminer une partie de la population de sorciers, et toute celle de moldu…faut pas exagérer. La terreur est partout. Dans Poudlard, dehors,… partout et personne ne fait rien. Je suis perdu, seul au milieu des décombres…J'ignore le bonheur, de peur qu'il finisse par me fuir. J'avance sans savoir où je vais. Les autres font de même. Personne ne comprend. Pas même le grand Dumbledore. Je l'estimais, mais maintenant c'est différent. Je n'attends plus rien de lui. Je me suis fais à l'idée qu'il ne ferait rien. Qu'il ne tenterait rien. Il laisse Voldemort ôter des vies, il le laisse imposer sa loi. Il laisse le monde sorcier sombrer. Bientôt les jours seront plus tristes que les nuits. Voldemort tisse sa toile, elle s'agrandit de jour en jour et s'empare des gens les plus faibles d'abord, puis des autres. Bien sûr qu'il y a une résistance. Mais tellement insignifiante, presque ridicule. Voldemort en rit, Voldemort s'en moque. Et des gens meurent en attendant. Quelques mangemorts sont tués alors que des centaines de sorciers luttant pour la bonne cause sont retrouvés mutilés, torturés, fous, morts…  
>Comment Draco peut-il accepter ça ? Il n'est pas si mauvais au fond. Je le sais. S'il n'écoutait pas son taré de père, peut-être aurait-il du bon sens, et se rangerait de notre côté. Mais à quoi bon espérer… C'est impossible. Vaut mieux ne pas y penser, ça m'évitera de grosses désillusions. Malfoy est comme lui. Malfoy…Malfoy me dégoûte.<p>

Les serpentards sont tous pour la guerre, ils sèment la terreur dans les couloirs et les dortoirs. Plusieurs parents ont décidés de retirer leurs enfants de l'école pour les garder en sécurité. Mais désormais, aucun endroit assure la survit des personnes. La sécurité n'est nulle part. Pas même ici à Poudlard.

Je marche le long du couloir sombre des cachots, regardant partout et écoutant le moindre bruit. Soudain, apparaît devant moi un homme encapuchonné. Je sursaute, la peur s'insinue en moi. L'homme se rapproche, et j'aperçois enfin son visage.

**- Le grand et courageux Potter aurait-il peur** ? Siffle une voix rauque.

**- C'est bien mon droit, avec les gens mal famés qui traînent par ici…professeur Snape.**

**- Petit effronté. Où étiez-vous ?**

**- Ca ne vous regarde pas !**

**- Comment osez-vous ? Je vous ai posé une question, répondez-y Potter où vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes…**

**- J'en ai déjà…mais puisque vous insistez. J'étais dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Si vous ne me croyez pas vous pouvez le lui demander.**

**- Je n'y manquerais pas. Filez dans votre chambre.**

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et rejoins la chambre de Malfoy, notre chambre. Arrivé devant le mur une énorme complication s'impose à moi. Malfoy n'avait apparemment pas jugé utile de me donner le mot de passe. Où alors je ne m'en souvenais plus. Il l'avait pourtant prononcé devant moi. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas écouté. Je me retrouve devant ce mur lisse sans la moindre possibilité de tenter quelque chose. A situation désespérée, mesure désespérée.

**- DRACOOOOOOOOOO MALFOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !**Hurlais-je en tapant sur le mur.

**- REVEILLE TOI MALFOY ! OUVRE CETTE POOOOOOOOORTE !**  
>J'entendis un bruit sourd puis un 'aïe'.<br>**  
>- !<strong>

**- TA GUEULE LE BALAFRE ! J'arrive.**  
>Il ouvre la porte. Il n'est habillé que d'un boxer noir. Il est à moitié endormi et se tient la tête.<p>

**- Pauvre con t'as réveillé toute l'école.**

**- Tu m'as enfermé dehors !**

**- T'avais qu'à arriver avant, débile.**

**- On est condamné à rester ensemble alors va falloir qu'on fasse des concessions.**

**- RÊVES ! Un Malfoy ne fait jamais de concessions !**

**- Un Malfoy est con…**

Draco se retourne et m'attrape par le col de ma chemise. Sur son visage se peignait une haine démente.

**- Ne redis plus jamais où t'es mort !**

Il me lâche et retourne se coucher. Je n'ai pas eu peur, j'ai eu mal. Mal par la façon dont il m'a regardé. Un regard empreint de dégoût. Je crois que je ne vais pas dormir sur mes deux oreilles. Cela serait risqué.  
>Je me réveille le lendemain matin, Draco n'est pas dans son lit. Ni dans la salle de bain, ni nulle part ailleurs. J'enfile mes fringues de la veille et sort. Il est 7h30, je me rends dans la grande salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je reste surpris lorsque je vois que les quatre grandes tables ont été remplacées par des centaines de tables de deux personnes. Putain de merde, c'est pas vrai. Déjà que je dors dans la même chambre et que j'ai les mêmes cours il faut en plus que je mange avec lui. Il a pété un câble Dumbledore. J'en ai marre de ses idées à deux noises. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je repère Draco et me dirige à sa table. Je m'assois, il ne lève même pas le regard vers moi. Il pourrait faire un effort. Les élèves ont arrêté de manger, ils nous regardent tous. Ron me lance un regard de soutient et Hermione, un peu plus loin, tente un vague sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace. Ils ne comprennent pas. Je me suis retrouvé avec Malfoy. Un salaud de la pire espèce. Un mangemort, un tueur, un assassin comme Voldemort. Je vais devoir supporter ça. Cet enfoiré a tué mes parents et je dois supporter un de ses adeptes. Je commence vraiment à détester Dumbledore. Et cette école. Et les gens autour de moi. Personne ne me comprend. Personne n'a enduré ce que j'ai enduré. J'ai toujours été seul, je suis seul et je serais toujours seul. C'est mon destin. Je suis le survivant. Malgré ce que tout le monde dit, malgré tous ceux qui m'envient, ma vie c'est de la merde. J'aurais préféré ne jamais venir au monde. Le voir se détruire et ne pouvoir rien faire c'est bien pire que la mort. C'est un supplice. Les autres sont indifférents presque. Ils sont insouciants, égoïstes. Ils ne pensent qu'à leur personne. Qu'à leur survit, leur réussite. Et Malfoy est le pire d'entre eux. Malfoy me dégoûte.<p>

Il se lève et me bouscule.

**- Hey, tu pourrais faire attention.**  
>Il me regarde de haut en bas et ne daigne même pas répondre. Il passe son chemin.<p>

**- Oh le fifils à son papa, j'te cause !**

**- L'orphelin commence vraiment à m'énerver !**

**- L'orphelin t'emmerde !**

En quelques rapides secondes il a dégainé sa baguette et me l'a foutu sous la gorge. Je sens sa respiration saccadée sur mon visage, son cœur bat à un rythme affolé, ses yeux sont presque devenus noirs. Je peux ressentir les courants de haine envoyés par son corps si proche du mien. Je suis hypnotisé par la force de son regard. Il parait si fort à cet instant même. Beaucoup plus fort que moi. Pourtant je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai plus mal. J'ai juste envie. Envie qu'il me jette un sort puissant. Envie qu'il me fasse mal. Envie qu'il se déchaîne sur moi. Je sais que c'est fou, que ce n'est pas normal. Mais j'ai tellement besoin de sa colère en cet instant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend. Une pulsion incontrôlable sûrement.

**-Frappe, s'il te plait.** Je murmure. Seul lui peut m'entendre. Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise. Je crois l'avoir choqué. C'était une demande si suppliante. Il n'a pas dû comprendre. Il a relâché sa prise et s'est pratiquement enfui. Les professeurs n'en saisirent pas le sens, heureusement pour moi. Je sors de la grande salle sous le regard encore ébahi des élèves de Poudlard.

Draco m'a prit pour un fou. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, pourquoi j'ai ressenti ça. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je le déteste. C'est mon pire ennemi. Ses agissements me révulsent. Pourtant…Mon corps a réagit autrement que lui dictait ma pensée. Je me dégoûte moi-même. Comment ai-je pu ? Ma vie entière se résume à la vengeance. Tuer Voldemort et ses acolytes. Et j'ai ressenti le besoin de…d'être dominé par un Malfoy… Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir. Je me fais honte.  
>La journée passe terriblement lentement. Les cours avec Malfoy sont horribles. Il ne me regarde même plus. Je n'ai plus droit à sa haine mais à son indifférence, et c'est bien pire. Je ne le supporterais pas longtemps. Je n'en suis pas capable.<br>Le dernier cours de la journée est potion. Tout pour finir en beauté. Cheveux gras prend un malin plaisir à s'acharner sur moi. Il me hait. Et je le hais encore plus.  
>Malfoy réussit sa potion parfaitement, ce qui lui vaut la meilleure note et les félicitations du prof. Quant à moi…je rate encore et toujours, je reçois les habituelles réprimandes de cet enfoiré de Snape et la plus mauvaise note m'est attribuée. Je me tourne pour apercevoir le sourire satisfait et méprisant de Draco, mais il ne l'arbore pas. Draco à l'air de s'en foutre. Draco fait comme si je n'existais pas, alors qu'auparavant il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour me rabaisser et se moquer de moi. Cela aurait fini en guerre ouverte et Snape nous aurait séparés par un sort de sa conception. Normal quoi. Je le regarde ranger ses affaires et sortir tranquillement de la classe. Je sens quelqu'un me secouer. Ron vient de me sortir de ma réflexion.<p>

**- Hey vieux, ça va pas ?**

**- Euh…si, t'inquiète.**

**- Comment ça ce passe avec…**

**- Mal.**

**- Oh.**

**- Désolé mais je dois y aller. A plus.**  
>Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Personne ne comprendrait. Surtout pas Ron. Il est tombé avec un bon binôme, il n'a pas à se plaindre. Alors que moi…je m'écroule. Je me traîne jusqu'à la chambre. Draco n'est pas là. Tant mieux, je ne me sentais pas capable de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, seul…Je jette mes affaires sur le sol et me couche. Je n'ai pas la force de faire autre chose. Mes pensées divaguent, je suis dans une sorte de semi conscience lorsque j'entends la porte claquer. Malfoy vient de rentrer, mais il n'est pas seul. Il y a Zabini avec lui. Ce gros lourdaud. Je fais semblant de dormir.<p>

**- P'tain tu pourrais tuer le balafré tellement facilement.**

**- Ouai…**

**- Laisse-moi le faire Drake.**

**- Non Blaise.**

Je sens quelqu'un au dessus de moi. Blaise sans doute car je ne reconnais pas l'odeur de Draco. Je sens l'appréhension s'infiltrer sournoisement en moi. Je ne le vois pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Je vais pour ouvrir les yeux lorsque Drac gronde :

**- Blaise arrête !**

**- Mais…**

**- Putain j'te dis d'arrêter ! Tu dégages maintenant.**

**- Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend mec ?**

**- SORS BORDEL !**

Dès que Zabini s'est cassé j'ouvre les yeux et me relève. Draco s'immobilise une seconde puis reprend ses occupations.

**- Merci.**Murmurais-je.

**- Ne crois pas que je l'ai fait pour toi Potter. Je n'en ai rien à battre de ta vie. Si je te voyais crever sous mes yeux je regarderais avec plaisir. Maintenant on va mettre les choses au clair. Ne m'adresse plus la parole. Je te hais c'es bien compris ? Tu me pourris l'existence. T'es un bon à rien. Tu vas caner, agoniser. Le seigneur des ténèbres va s'acharner sur toi. Tu ne pourras sauver personne ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute. T'es qu'un raté.**

Ses mots m'ont transpercé comme une lame. Ils ont creusés un trou au plus profond de moi. Je me suis levé, comme un automate, et suis sorti de la chambre. Je me suis réfugié dans un endroit caché, à l'orée de la forêt interdite. C'est une sorte de clairière, avec un lac argenté, des arbres, un endroit paisible, pratiquement introuvable. J'y suis tombé dessus au hasard d'une de mes promenades nocturnes. J'y ai suivi un sombral qui venait s'y désaltérer. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un endroit pareil pouvait exister dans la forêt interdite. J'y viens plusieurs fois par semaine, pour vider mon esprit. Cet endroit me redonne espoir les jours où tout parait bien sombre. Où je me rends compte que notre avenir ne tient que par un fil. Je reste là durant des heures. Ses mots se répercutent dans ma tête tel un écho. Lorsque je me sens prêt à affronter le reste je me relève et rentre au château. Evidemment que je ne sors pas rempli de joie, mais au fond de moi une étincelle, si petite soit elle, s'est rallumée.

**oOo…oOo**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**


End file.
